


Hai il sorriso di tua madre

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gestisce il lutto per la morte della moglie nella maniera meno sana possibile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hai il sorriso di tua madre

Gabriel ancora non riusciva a perdonarsi di averla lasciata andare, di averla indirettamente fatta morire. E non riusciva ad accettare il fatto che lei non ci fosse più.

Adrien era ancora troppo piccolo per capire cosa fosse successo esattamente, ma aveva capito che sua madre non sarebbe più tornata.

Quando Gabriel era passato davanti alla porta della sua camera lo aveva sentito piangere disperatamente, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di entrare a consolarlo.

Erano passati ormai diversi mesi da quell’orribile giorno, ma Gabriel continuava a tormentarsi.

Adrien, per quanto possibile, aveva cercato di superare il lutto anche per il padre. Un giorno gli portò un disegno della loro famiglia, lui e il padre che si tenevano per mano e in alto, con le ali e l’aureola, la madre.

-Così anche tu puoi vedere che la mamma è sempre con noi!- gli aveva spiegato sorridendo incoraggiante.

Per poco Gabriel non gli era scoppiato a piangere davanti. Aveva appoggiato il foglio colorato sulla scrivania e aveva abbracciato il figlio per la prima volta dall’incidente. O meglio, lo aveva stritolato.

Adrien aveva ricambiato felicemente quel contatto, gli era mancato infinitamente.

Quando si separarono sorrise nuovamente al padre, che accennò un sorriso a sua volta.

Gabriel alzò una mano per accarezzare una guancia al figlio, passando delicatamente il pollice sulle sue labbra soffici.

-Ti va di fare un gioco con me, Adrien?- gli chiese dolcemente.

Il bambino ovviamente annuì entusiasta all’idea.

Gabriel lo prese per mano e lo portò nella camera matrimoniale che aveva sempre condiviso con la moglie, guidandolo fino alla porta per il guardaroba di lei. Non era stato toccato da quel giorno e tutto era come l’aveva lasciato: in ordine tranne che per l’occasionale vestito nella sezione  sbagliata.

-Vuoi giocare a fare la mamma, Adrien?- Gabriel chiese mentre lo accompagnava là dentro.

Il bambino esitò un momento prima di annuire. Non voleva mettere i vestiti della mamma, era… strano. Lui era un maschio! Ma era il papà a chiederglielo, non poteva perdere questa occasione di giocare con lui, non dopo tutto il tempo che era passato dall’ultima volta.

-Sei proprio un bravo bambino, Adrien.- il padre lo lodò, pettinandogli i capelli con una mano.

A quel complimento ogni dubbio del piccolo si sciolse come neve al sole; voleva fare felice il papà, voleva che sorridesse e che lo coccolasse e che tornasse a guardarlo come faceva prima.

-Cosa vuoi indossare?- Gabriel gli chiese quando si fermarono davanti alla zona con i vestiti di tutti i giorni.

Adrien alzò lo sguardo verso gli abiti colorati della madre, allungando le manine per toccarli e muoverli per guardarli meglio.

Ci mise qualche minuto, ma alla fine scelse il vestito preferito della mamma, un abito tinta unita azzurro dal taglio semplice, senza maniche e con scollo a U.

-Voglio indossare questo.- disse al padre, tirando leggermente il bordo della gonna per fargli capire quale intendeva.

Gabriel sorrise dolcemente, prendendo il vestito e portando Adrien di nuovo in camera.

Lì appoggiò l’abito sul letto e aiutò il figlio a spogliarsi, riponendo i suoi vestitini ordinatamente su una sedia prima di infilargli il vestito.

Com’era prevedibile, questo era troppo grande per lui. Le spalline cercavano continuamente di cadergli dalle spalle, la gonna gli arrivava ai piedi anziché al ginocchio e lo scollo mostrava buona parte del suo petto.

Ma a Gabriel questo non importava. Prese il figlio in braccio e si sedette sul letto, appoggiandoselo sulle gambe a cavalcioni.

-Sei così bello, Adrien.- lo lodò, sorridendo dolcemente e accarezzandogli una guancia.

Il bambino sorrise radioso a quel complimento e quel gesto d’affetto, facendo sciogliere il padre.

-Hai proprio il sorriso di tua madre…- Gabriel mormorò, fissandogli le labbra.

Le accarezzò nuovamente col pollice, poi con l’indice.

Adrien non capiva, ma si godeva ogni minimo tocco, sperando di recuperare tutti quelli che gli erano mancati durante quei lunghi mesi di lutto.

Per questo non si ritrasse quando il padre si chinò su di lui e premette le labbra contro le sue. Rimase immobile, stupito da quel gesto che faceva solo con la mamma e solo quando pensava che nessuno li vedesse. Però era piacevole, così come era piacevole il calore che gli trasmetteva il forte abbraccio che ne seguì. Allungò le manine verso il collo del padre, abbracciandolo a sua volta.

Dopo qualche secondo Gabriel si scostò dal bacio, continuando però a tenere il figlio stretto al petto. Sapeva che tutto quello era sbagliato, lo sapeva fin troppo bene, però non poteva, non riusciva a fermarsi. Gli mancava troppo la moglie e Adrien era tutto ciò che gli era rimasto…


End file.
